


Day 14: Candy Canes

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [15]
Category: Beautiful Boy (2011), There She Goes (TV)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Sorry are you purposely doing that?” SImon asks, flicking his eyes from the man’s mouth to his eyes and back. “What? I’m just eating a candy cane.” Bill says innocently as he pulls it out of his mouth. “Do you want a bit?” He teases, watching as Simon tries to move away from the saliva covered candy cane.
Relationships: Bill Carroll (Beautiful Boy)/Simon Yates (There She Goes)
Series: 24 Days of OTP [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Day 14: Candy Canes

“Do you need help with the bags?” Simon calls out to Bill who was bringing his car onto the drive. “I should be fine, but could you grab the box of candy canes from the boot?” Bill shuffles through the door with the bags, being greeted by Rosie who just kind of looks at him. “Hiya Rosie, did you have a good day at school?” Rosie makes a noise before trying to get into the bag. “Don’t attack Bill for the snacks.” Simon says, moving a hand into his pocket so that he could grab the bag of mini cheddars. “Go watch your show.” He tells her, passing the mini cheddars over to the girl. “Where are we putting these, because you don’t want to see Rosie on a sugar high.” Simon asks, putting the box on the counter so that he could help Bill with unpacking the shopping. “I was thinking about putting them on the tree? If we put them high enough I doubt she’ll be able to grab them.” Bill tells the man, taking one of the candy canes out of the case, unwrapping it and placing it in his mouth. “Jesus, were you not there when she climbed the bookshelf for the christmas present?” Simon asks, getting distracted by the way that Bill was eating the candy cane. “Sorry are you purposely doing that?” SImon asks, flicking his eyes from the man’s mouth to his eyes and back. “What? I’m just eating a candy cane.” Bill says innocently as he pulls it out of his mouth. “Do you want a bit?” He teases, watching as Simon tries to move away from the saliva covered candy cane.

Simon closes the door after waving goodbye to Em and the kids. “Child free till Monday.” Simon says, looking over to Bill. “And no disasters.” Bill comes over and pokes him with a candy cane. “Is the real reason you bought these to terrorise me with them?” Bill smirks, shrugging as he makes his way up the stairs backwards so he could look at Simon. “What are you doing?” Simon asks, Bill giving him no clues over then unwrapping the candy cane and popping it into his mouth again. “I’m following, am I?” Bill nods, biting a bit of the candy cane off and swallowing it. Simon pulls off his jacket and shoes, making his way up the stairs and following Bill into the bedroom. “Oh that was quick.” Simon says impressed at how quickly Bill had stripped off. “Come join.” Bill opens his legs, reaching a hand up for Simon’s arm. “Well, very tempting indeed.” Simon moves onto the bed and catches Bill’s lips; the mint from the candy cane mixing into his mouth too. “Oh you taste good.” He moans into Bill’s lips, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Bill’s hips buck up to push against Simon’s making him moan. “Where’s the box?” Simon asks, kissing down Bill’s neck as he roots around for the box. “Of condoms?” Bill asks. “They’re in the drawer?” He looks confused, sitting up so that he can open up the drawer. “No, of candy canes.” Simon sits up on his knees looking around.

“Trust me.” Simon says, moving the candy cane out of his mouth. Bill has his hands tied to the bed frame, eyes looking down as he watches Simon trail the candy cane down his chest, making it sticky from the sugar. “Simon?” Bill shivers, feeling the man lick a stripe up his chest where the sugar has settled. “Yeah this is good.” Simon grabs the candy cane and places it in his mouth. “Take the other side.” He tells Bill, lowering down so that the man could grab the other end, he sucks it into his mouth starting to chew at it as Simon shuffles back, pulling down his boxers. “Don’t look surprised, you’ve been teasing me the whole damn day with that mouth of yours.” Simon tells him, starting to untie Bill’s hands, only to tie them behind his back. “This is exactly what you wanted.” Simon growls slightly, smoothing his hand into Bill’s hair before moving the man’s mouth onto his length. “Fuck.” He curses, pulling at the man’s hair, feeling Bill’s tongue move around him. “I take back every bad thing I said about candy canes.” Simon says, breathing quickening as Bill moves deeper, gagging. “I know you have a better gag reflex than that.” Simon teases, keeping Bill’s head down and encouraging the man to go further. “Candy canes are good practice.” Simon moans, guiding Bill’s head up and down, movements becoming sloppier as he feels himself get closer to the edge. It only took Bill moaning around his to push him over the edge. “Tastes good.” Bill says, licking his lips as he looks up at Simon with tangled hair. 


End file.
